


Sam/Spike Drabbles

by waywardhope



Category: Flashpoint (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 09:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14281590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardhope/pseuds/waywardhope
Summary: Just a collection of my own Sam/Spike drabbles. Mostly angst, fluff and hurt/comfort.





	Sam/Spike Drabbles

Sam worries every time there is a call like this. Knowing Spike has to get up close and personal with an object more volatile and unpredictable than an emotionally disturbed person with a gun. Something that could leave his body with no more than a few superficial nicks and burns, or something that could rip through his skin as if it were no thicker than air. The thought that Spike is alone and vulnerable, him having no way to help in case something goes wrong - being forced into the background by some stupid _rule _; these very thoughts are enough to send their own shockwave through Sam’s lungs, seizing them up until Spike’s voice is gentle in his ear, reassuring him that he is still here. Sam feels the fear gripping him tightly still until Spike is solid in front of him, close enough for him to touch. For him to hold. They return home after these calls and Sam can finally relax, because he has his Michelangelo secure in his arms, and he’s determined to never let go.__

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into the Flashpoint fandom since I fell in love with the show last year. I love the rare Sam/Spike pairing and I decided to remedy the sad lack of Sam/Spike fan works by creating my own little drabble collection. Any feedback would be welcome and greatly appreciated!


End file.
